


Caring About You

by MomoMoon115



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute!Liam, Fluff, M/M, Reassuring!Brett, Worried!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is up late at night thinking about the image of Brett being impaled by the berserker. As the night wears on, he just grows more and more worried until he calls him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring About You

Liam laid in bed, up late for another night in a row. However, this time he wasn’t thinking about berserkers. He had Brett to thank for that. Liam never would have imagined brett ever wanting to help him in the slightest. Even during his first semester at Devenford Prep. Being with Brett on them team just made him feel in the way, constantly. Even if he was one of the best on the team. 

Brett was captain, still is, but Liam wanted nothing more than to impress him. Be able to be the best on the team and be recognized. He might have had a boyish crush on the Junior though. Liam never entertained the idea fully, but it’s why he pushed to settle everything between them at the skirmish. That, like other things lately, obviously didn’t go his way. 

His first four months of high school went nothing like he expected. After his first angry blow up, the team wouldn’t let him forget it. As the semester went on he started racking up warnings from the coach until he just couldn’t take it anymore. He trashed his car and the few days after that were hell. He became a target to the whole team for 2 days before he was suspended and later expelled. 

His parents had thought going to a more well equipped school would help him with his problem. When in fact, he became worse. He was separated from Mason who was enrolled at Beacon Hills High School. Mason was always able to help him keep control and calm down. 

If Mason had gone to Devenford or if he had gone to Beacon Hills like he wanted, he doubted he wouldn’t have such a huge mark on his record this soon into his high school career. But, it’s always been Brett since the day he introduced himself at lacrosse tryouts. Brett’s always caught his eye. 

This feeling he had toward Brett was part of the reason he was up late tonight as well. Not only thinking about Brett comforting him in his weird way, but of his hallucinations. The vision of Brett being fully impaled by the berserker frightened him. He knew it was only his mind playing tricks on him. His trauma from that original battle. But, Liam just couldn’t shake the image. 

He’d been trying to get it out of his mind ever since Brett came to talk to him after the lacrosse game and he just couldn’t. He’d tried thinking of other things. Scott and Stiles. About how they’re doing dealing with people that have targeted them in the past, but his mind always wandered back to that vivid image. 

Liam picked up his phone. He scrolled through his contacts stopping at the person he needed. Liam looked to his side table. it was 2AM. Way too late to be calling just to fix his worries. Brett was probably fast asleep by now. There would be no use in calling him. 

Liam gripped his phone tightly, and sat up in his bed. He threw the covers off himself and headed to the bathroom. He forcefully turned the faucet on and began splashing water on his face. He forced himself to calm down. ‘Calling Brett could wait until morning, Brett is fine, it’s just my mind’ became a mantra in Liam’s head. He walked back into his room hoping his parents hadn’t heard him, to find it was 2:30AM. 

The thought of not knowing the state that Brett was in was just torturing him. The image of the berserker flashing through his mind, of Brett’s blood trickling down the berserker’s blade, of Liam’s frozen state when seeing it happen. It was just too much for him. His breathing became labored as he forced himself to calm down. If he wouldn’t he knew he would begin to shift, and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. 

Liam sat on his bed for a few more seconds, contemplating. He finally decided to just call Brett. he’d apologize the next time he’d see him. He scrolled to Brett’s number again and hit send before he could second guess himself. 

Liam pressed the phone tightly to his ear as it rang. Once. Twice. Three times. Then someone picked up. 

“Hello?” came Brett’s sleepy voice over the phone. 

Liam sighed in relief and almost smiled. “Hello?” Brett repeated. Liam heard shuffling and Brett’s voice came through the receiver again. 

“Hello, Liam? Liam? Is something wrong? Are you okay?” Brett asked panic rising with every question. 

“No,” Liam’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat and answered again. “No. I’m fine.” 

Liam could hear Brett calm over the phone. “Don’t do that!” Brett scolded. “Especially at like 2AM in the morning. Is there something you need? Are you still thinking about what was bothering you on the field tonight?” 

Liam smiled. Brett sounded totally out of it, but he was glad that he was asking. More glad that he even picked up the phone. He heard a groan and a ‘Go back to bed Lori.’ before he replied. 

“Ummm… actually I called to make sure you were alright.” Liam trailed off. 

“Me? I’m fine. Why? Did something happen?” Brett replied. 

“Not particularly. No. I just needed to know.” Liam said and went completely silent. 

“Huh. Glad to know you still care about my well being.” Brett said and Liam could hear the amusement in his voice. 

Liam’s mouth dropped. “What are you even talking about?!” 

“Oh, come on Liam. You know what I’m talking about.” Brett replied with a quiet chuckle. 

Liam blushed lightly. “We-well thanks for answering. I’m sorry I woke you up so late.” Liam said. 

“It’s fine. but, do you mind me asking what made you think I wasn’t okay?” Brett asked cautiously. 

“It’s nothing. Really.” Liam replied quickly. A lie.

“Does this have to do with what you were thinking about during the game?” Brett asked. 

“Yes and no? But, it’s just my mind playing tricks on me. I swear. Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to check in on you is all.” Liam begged. 

“Fine. I believe you. I’ll see you soon. Night.” Brett said before hanging up.

“Night.” Liam replied before hearing the beep of an ended call. 

Liam got under his sheets and sighed. His feelings couldn’t be that obvious, right? Whatever these feelings even were. Brotherly, platonic, romantic, whatever.

Liam woke up to his snooze alarm. He hadn’t even realized that he fell asleep. He showered and got dressed quickly. He couldn’t miss the bus, even if he has spent the last few weeks sprinting to school on werewolf speed. He pulled open the front door to find Brett standing on his porch, posed to knock. 

“Brett? What are you doing here?” Liam asked as he pulled the door behind him. 

“After your call early this morning, I thought that we should talk.” Brett replied. 

“Yeah, sure. But it’d have to be on the way to school.” Liam said thumbing in the direction of Beacon Hills High School. 

“Can’t have the little freshman be late, right” Brett laughed and ruffled Liam’s hair. 

Liam walked off in the direction of the school as Brett followed. They walked a few blocks before Brett finally spoke up. 

“So, what was with you yesterday? What happened?” Brett asked, 

Liam knew he couldn’t lie this time. Brett could hear his heartbeat in person. Liam inhaled deeply before explaining his situation to Brett. He told him everything. The berserkers, Scott, what Scott’s been telling him, etc. When he was done it was like a huge burden had been lifted, and he looked to Brett for his reaction.

“So, for the past few days you’ve been having hallucinations of these things called berserkers? And, in a hallucination that you had yesterday, I was completely impaled on the field?”

“Yea, blood flew everywhere. it was right before you tackled me.” Liam replied. “But after our talk on the field and in the locker room yesterday. i felt better. I wasn’t thinking of the berserkers anymore. I was thinking about that image of you.” 

Brett’s eyes widened. “Of me? Why?” 

Liam rolled his eyes. “What happened to ‘you know what I’m talking about, Liam.’” he mocked. 

Brett’s eyes sparkled. “I was just fishing to be honest. I didn’t think you’d have any sort of feelings for me. Though your actions towards me first semester were pretty questionable I mean the following, the checking me out, how you’d go out of your way to talk to me.” 

Liam punched Brett’s shoulder. “Shut up.” he said blushing. 

“Aww is little Liam blushing? Is that for me? How cute is that?” Brett teased. 

“Shut up!” Liam said louder, shoving Brett away to make him stop.

They both stopped at the front of Beacon Hills High School. Before Brett let him walk through the gates, Liam was pulled into a tight hug. Brett laid his chin on top of Liam’s head as he stroked his cheek.

“I’m fine, okay?” Brett said, just barely a whisper. But he knew Liam would hear. “There are no berserkers around. I’m not going to be impaled. Nothing’s going to happen and I’m safe. Keep that in your head and make sure you remember what I said yesterday.” 

Liam nodded as Brett moved in to kiss his cheek. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Brett said gesturing between the two of them. 

Liam nodded, shyly. Out of character, but it was cute in Brett’s eyes. As Brett started speeding down the road to get to Devenford Prep on time he heard a ‘Dude, I called dibs!’ in the distance and Liam’s laughter.


End file.
